


Angel meets world!

by Eatsleepnetflixwriterepeat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Caring Dean Winchester, Caring Sam Winchester, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depressed Castiel, Eating Disorders, F/M, Family, Friendship, Love Confessions, M/M, Other, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Self-Harming Castiel, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9283565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eatsleepnetflixwriterepeat/pseuds/Eatsleepnetflixwriterepeat
Summary: I'm not very good at summaries, so I'm not going to try and attempt one .all I will say is that this story is about love, friendship and family.  This is my first fanfiction, so don't judge too harshly please.Enjoy!!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Destiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel/gifts).



Dean stopped praying to cas a while ago ,he had given up and assumed he died.He was a wreck ,he dreamt about cas Every night and would wake up screaming his name. It was so bad that he would drink until he passed out just to stop the dreams. He's always had a drinking problem, but this was much worse.Sam knew that he was hurting but every time he would try to help ,Dean would just push him further away. 

The bunker was dark and quiet , Sam was sleeping but Dean was wide awake."ugh" .he groaned, he was thirsty .He climbed out of bed and walked to the kitchen. "Water or Whisky" he mumbled to himself."water" a voice said behind him. Dean jumped and turned around to find a disappointed Sam . "Dammit Sam don't sneak up behind me like that". "Dean you need help". Sam begged with his sad puppy dog look. "No one can help me".Dean yelled as threw his empty glass at the wall. "CAS IS DEAD" .He yelled ,"he's fucking dead Sam".His voice broke.Sam was about to reply when he and Dean heard a soft knock on the bunker's door. "Did you hear that Dean".Sam whispered.Dean grabbed his gun from his jeans and cocked it. Sam did the same and followed him into the main room, they heard another knock ,this time more urgent. "No one knows about this place ,so who could it be".Dean whispered as he and Sam ascended the stairs ,guns still at the ready."It could be Charlie".Sam suggested. BAM BAM BAM , the knock made Sam and Dean jump. Dean opened the door ,gun lifted,but as soon as he saw the person's face he dropped it. Sam's mouth dropped and dean's eyes welled up with tears. "Hello Dean" A low voice broke the silence ,Cas?!?!??!?! 

"Cas".Dean's voice broke ,he grabbed cas and pulled him into a tight hug. Dean wanted to stay like that with him forever. "Dean, I can't breath" .Cas said struggling .Dean let go with tears threating to fall. As soon as Dean let go of him ,sam pulled him into a hug. "Were have you been cas" .Sam asked as he pulled away. "In Chicago".Cas replied looking at his feet. "Cas I prayed to you, Dean prayed to you why didn't you answer ".Sam questioned. "I'm not an angel anymore". "what?!"Sam and Dean replied shocked."Medatron took my grace" .A tear slipped from cas's eye. "Let's go inside" .Sam suggested. When they got inside cas told Sam and Dean all that happened. "You had sex?!" .Dean asked shocked. "That's what you got from the story Dean" .Sam laughed.  
"Yes Dean , I had intercorse".Cas blushed. "WOW, congrats man".Dean smiled,although underneath he felt angry for some reason. "Did you have protection". Dean questioned."I had my angel blade" .Cas tiled his head.  
"He had his angel blade" .Dean looked at sam. "Well".Sam clapped his hands smiling. "Is anyone hungry because I could pick up something". "Actually,I could cook something" . Cas suggested. "Dude no offense, but I don't want to end up with food poisoning tonight" .Dean replied ."Dean I'm actually a pretty good cook , please Dean" .Cas pouted. Damn he's so freaking adorable dean thought, wait why did he think that? "Ok fine ,but if the kitchen starts on fire you're not cooking again".

Awhile later______________

"Dinner is ready" . He heard cas yell. "I hope it's good".Dean mumbled to himself as he walked into the library. Dean mouth dropped and a little bit of drool slipped from his mouth. "Ew, go wipe your face Dean".Sam said as he walked through the door. "Wow Cas".Sam turned his face too the food ."it looks incredible". "Yeah Cas it does, but you didn't have to do all this". Dean added."Nonsense Dean, I want to make something something special for you and Sam".Dean and Sam both sat down at the table.Dean dug into the ham first ,while sam grabbed the green beans. After they got all dished up sam noticed that Cas was still sitting there with an empty plate. "Do you want some Cas". Sam asked.Dean stopped shoving food in his face and looked up at Cas ."Yeah Cas ,now that you're human you have to eat". "I'm not hungry" .Cas whispered. "Ok Cas" .Sam rubbed his back. After Sam and Dean finished their meal Cas stood up. "I have another surprise for you". Cas vanished into the kitchen and returned with a freshly baked pie . "Oh my God that looks so amazing I could kiss you" .Dean stated. Cas went red and set down the pie, and Dean immediately dug in. Cas turned to Sam . "Do you think I could use the bathroom to shower". "Of course you can Cas ".Sam smiled. Sam got up and Cas followed him ."You can wait in the bathroom and I'll get you some shower supplies" .Sam said.Cas walked to the bathroom and sat down on the toilet waiting for Sam to get back. Within five minutes Sam returned with everything he needed. "Thank you Sam" .Cas looked down at his feet. "You're welcome Cas" .Sam said leaving the bathroom.

Some time later______________

Dean was in the library alone checking for any new cases on Sam's laptop. "Hello Dean".Cas came into the room. "Hey Cas ".Dean look up at him. Dean's jaw clenched as he looked at Cas, because damn he looked good. Cas had shaved his wild beard and combed through his hair. He was wearing Dean's AC/DC Tee shirt ,and some sweatpants that clung lowly to his hips.I wonder how he looks from the back ,dean wondered. "Dean is there something wrong".Cas interrupted his thoughts. "Is that my shirt". Dean asked (because that was the best he could come up with) .Cas squinted his eyes and tilted his head."Yes,I didn't know it would bother you, I'll take it of right away".The shirt was half way off before Dean panicked."NO, Cas I didn't mean it like that , I was implying that it looked good on you". "Oh" .Cas said with his hands still on the edge of his shirt (now pulling it down , instead of taking it off). "What are you doing".Cas asked.Dean rubbed his face. "I'm searching for new cases". "May I help".Cas sat down. "Of course Cas ".Dean smiled.He and Cas ended up staying up half the night talking ,and looking for cases.

It was about 6:00 in the morning,and Sam was on his usual early morning run. Dean had just woke up and was still fighting off sleep.He got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. "Uhhg" .Dean stop walking when he heard a groan. He was right next to Cas's room.He heard a soft whimper. Was Cas in pain ,Dean frowned. "Cas are you ok" .Dean knocked on the door. "I..Imm I'm fine Dean".Cas's voice was dry. "Ok just checking" .dean frowned, not believing him .Dean pretended to walk away until he heard another groan from Cas's room. He peaked in Cas's room through the key hole, and what he saw made his heart jump.   
Cas was laying on his bed in only his boxer shorts ,hand on his cock stroking it lightly.He moaned sinfully as his other hand pinched his nipple.Dean's mouth went dry ,he tried to swallow. Cas was now sucking on his two fingers, oh god is he doing what I think he's doing Dean thought.Cas took off his boxers and inserted one finger inside himself. "uhhh" .He moaned as he started to fuck himself. He pulled his finger out and replaced it with two; thrusting in and out fast, moaning like a whore.Dean was so hard it was painful.He relieved some tension by palming his cock through his jeans , his eyes never leaving the key hole. "Ahhhhhhh" .Cas moaned loudly as he came hard, come spilling over his chest and fingers still inside him. Dean quickly and quietly walked away from Cas's room ,and ran into the bathroom. What did he just do ?!? Dean knew what he did ,he just watched his best friend get off,And he liked it .Dean groaned as he freed his cock from his jeans. "I can't believe I'm doing this" .He mumbled.Dean started to stroke his rock hard cock ,picturing Cas's face sucking him off.It didn't take long for him to come moaning his "friend's" name.

"Morning Dean" .Sam smiled. "Mornin' Sammy " .Dean replied gruffly. "Wow someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning". "Shut up Sammy , at least I don't have bed head". Dean smirked. "I made coffee Dean".Sam said. "Thanks".Dean said as he poured himself a cup. "Can you wake up Cas" .Sam ran a hand through his hair. Dean choked on his coffee. "I.. w..we s.should let him sleep he's new to this human thing" .Dean's ear flushed pink. "Dean he's been a human for a three weeks now , I think he's adjusted to sleep". "What's the problem you don't want to wake your boyfriend" .Sam chuckled.

Dean gave Sam the evil eyes , and Sam responded with his classic bitch face. "Ugh fine I'll do it" .Dean   
Flipped him off. "Do what"? .Cas walked in the kitchen with a small smile."Good morning Cas ,dean was just about to wake you up" .Sam said poring Cas a cup of coffee. "Good morning Sam ,dean, thanks for the coffee". "Would you like some breakfast Cas " .dean said trying not to let his voice crack. "No thank you Dean, I'm not hungry". Dean was just about to comment, when Cas cut him off. "Dean and I found a case".Sam raised an eyebrow. "Cas no offense but I don't think you're ready for a case yet". "I am sam" .Cas said sternly. Dean and Sam eyed each other.Dean patted Cas on the back. "let's get packed up then".

End of chapter one .....


	2. A strange ...........stranger?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas , Sam , and Dean have caught wind of a mysterious case !!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that I did not write much, I've had a lot of shit I had to deal with this past week. It was hard , but that's life! :( I hope you enjoy the chapter nevertheless. Leave some comments!!!! And again I apologize.

An eye peeked out of the rusty mail slot on the bottom of the metal door. "What do you want ". A voice screeched. "Agent smith and smith no relation" .They said showing the person their FBI badges ,through the slot."And this is are partner agent Collins" .Dean stated ,thumb pointing at Cas.   
At that "agent Collins" flipped up the leather case and bent down to show the glaring eyes his badge."I didn't ask who you were, I asked what do you want" .The voice spat sarcastically. "We need to ask you a few questions about the disappearance of Vincent Quinn and Madison De'Clair" Sam informed. The mail slot closed and the door open a second later. The man that opened the door ,and stood in between the doorway was a weird looking man. He was a little taller than Dean , but was slumped over like he was in pain.His skin was grimy ,and his hair was receding and extremely oily like he had just greased it down.His features were troll like (a huge nose and gigantic ears that stuck out) and his teeth were rotting.His clothes on the other hand were the opposite of him , they were nice. He wore a tux with a pink pocket square and a red bow tie. "Come in gentleman please make yourself comfortable" .The man hissed.

The man turned around and walked deeper into his house,they followed. Sam and Dean exchanged looks.Dean plugged his nose and pointed to the man ,waving his hand to get the smell away.Sam rolled his eyes.The man sat and motioned to the dusty couch across him.They all sat down except Cas ,who stood by the couch. "Mr. gray ,the members of your church said that you new Vincent the best".Sam informed. "Hardly" .Gray scoffed."He was just another pesky neighbor". "Mr. gray" .Cas spoke this time. "Did you see anything strange happened with Vincent the last couple of days"?  
Gray licked his lips eyes burning into Cas . "Well..... there was a strange light".  
"What strange light".Dean question? "There was a light" .Gray said standing up and moving toward his window."It was on the top floor of his house" .He pointed his boney to the house across the street.Cas, Dean ,and Sam shared a look filled with worry."Do you know what this light was" .Dean's eyebrow raised.   
"Aliens!!!,They're coming" .Gray said eyes widening as big as the flying saucers he probably believed in.

"God that was insane, he was insane" .Dean said walking down the steps of sidewalk that led to Mr. grays house. Dean wiped his hands down side of his suit. "Is it on me ,I feel like his crazy is on me" .Dean shivered.Sam rolled his eyes. "Insanity is not contagious Dean and it can not get on someone" .Cas tilled his head. "How can you be unaware of that"? "Dean's joking Cas". Sam chuckled. "I know that".Cas snapped blushing slightly."Alright enough fighting you don't too, get in the car before I give you guys a time out" .Sam smirked."Im 38" .Dean rolled his eyes."And I'm a millions of years old" .Cas pointed out."Yeah whatever " .Sam laughed as he got into the passenger side of the impala .Cas groaned and climbed in the back. Dean breathed one last breath of the cold crip air; got in, turned on the car, blasted up the radio's music and drove away.

Mr. Gray closed his curtains as the impala disappeared around the corner.


	3. " The strongest  Nazirite  "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes are at the end!!!

One and a half days later.

Dean downed another glass of whiskey. "This case is going nowhere ;we have no suspects ,no  
Lead ,and no liable witnesses"." We'll figure it out Dean,this hasn't been the first time we've been stuck on a case before" .Sam replied. "Ugh my drink is gone,mind getting me another Cas " .Dean asked slapping a twenty down ."Uh sure ,what do you want Dean" .Cas grabbed the money."whisky" . He mumbled.  
"Dean ,you've had enough of the strong stuff" .Sam said giving him "the teary-eyed look". "Fine,give me a beer" .Dean grumbled. Cas got up and walked over to the bar. 

"One beer please" .Cas asked politely. "What kind" .The bar tender asked smiling at Cas. "What is your suggestion" .Cas smiled back. "Corona is pretty good" .The bar tender said taking out two beers. "Oh,I only want one" .Cas said looking at the drinks. "I thought maybe you would want to have a drink with me ,you seem like a fun person".He smiled."Oh shit sorry I've lost my manners , I haven't even introduced myself" .He frowned ."Names Samson ,like in the Bible" .He said extending his hand. "Castiel" .Cas said shaking the broad mans hand. 

"So ,how about those drinks". Samson winked ."Sure ".Cas smiled brightly pulling out the twenty Dean gave him. "Don't worry about paying" .Samson said touching Cas's hand." It's on the house". "Thanks".Cas looked down blushing. "No problem Castiel" .Samson said as he popped the caps of the beer.

"What is taking him so long"?! Dean grumbled. "He looks a little busy at the moment" .Sam chuckled nodding in Cas's direction. Dean looked over is shoulder to find Cas laughing up a storm with a random douche bag. "Ugh what is he doing, I'm going to go get him" .Dean rubbed his temples. "Don't Dean".Sam grabbed his wrist as he started to leave. "He looks like he's having a good time" .Sam smiled. "Good time my ass ,he's obviously is uncomfortable, that prick is all over him" ."Gay people exist Dean". "I know that , I don't hate gay people sam". "I just don't want Cas to be uncomfortable because a guy is hitting on him". "Maybe Cas is gay". Sam raised his eyebrow and took a sip of his drink. "He can't be, he had sex with a girl remember his story" .Dean rolled his eyes. "Whatever, just let him be".

"Heeeeyyyyyyy guys" .Cas slurred appearing behind Dean. "Wooh ,Cas are you ok " .Dean held his arms to steady Cas's swaying. "I'm awesome" .Cas "whispered"(yelled). "Well" .Dean started."Hey Cas" .The douche bag interrupted. "ready to go"? "Yep" .Cas grabbed his coat off his chair. "Wooh wooh wooh Cas ,are you sure you should walk off with a complete stranger this drunk". dean scowled. "Samson and I are going to go talk about the case".Cas hiccuped ."He is a friend of Madison so I'm going to question him" .Cas smiled proudly. "Well let's go" .Dean said grabbing his jacket, sam doing the same."No I got this". "Cas ,no ". Dean told him off. "Are you his parents or something, get off his ass" .Samson made a bitch face. "Let's go Cas " .Samson said leading Cas to the door. "See you guys later " .Cas said as he walked out the door ( Samson holding it open like a gentleman). With one last look and a flipping of the middle finger,Samson left to follow Cas. 

The keys jingled in the lock and turned it open. The door opened up and Samson walked in throwing his keys on the counter. Cas stood there awkwardly in the doorway. "Don't be shy , you can come in I don't bite " .Samson smirked. "You want another beer" .Samson asked opening up the fridge and bending down. "Um ... sure".Cas licked his chapped lips. "Go in the living room and I'll be then in a moment" .Samson smiled. Cas walked dizzily into the next room. He took a deep breath in ,and looked at around at all the photos in the room. "You have a lovely home" .Cas spoke loudly. Cas waited for a reply but he didn't get one. "Samson , Samson where are you"? Cas jumped when the lights cut off . "Samson this isn't funny". "Where are ..ugh" .Cas felt a sudden pain and fell on the floor slipping into unconsciousness.

Dean checked his phone for the twentieth time since Cas left (Sam counted). "Cas is fine Dean" zSam sighed. "How do you know Dean spat " ,Turning over in his moldy motel bed to look at Sam. "Because, he's Cas , when has he never be alright". Dean opened his mouth to say something sarcastic ,when his phone alerted him he had a text. Dean pick up his phone and sat straight up. "IT'S FROM CAS" .Dean clicked on the message and what he saw horrified him ."We need to go , NOW "Dean said grabbing his bag. 

Sam raised his eyebrow and walked over to dean's bed and picked up his phone .He unlocked the phone and saw a picture of Cas tied up with a gun to his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was good:( . I'm sorry if you didn't like it . Please leave comments!!!


	4. "A horrible day"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS RAPE IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO THIS TOPIC OR IF THIS TRIGGERS YOU TURN AWAY NOW.!!!!!!

Cas woke up with bleary vision.He   
Blinked rapidly and soon his eyes adjusted to the dark room. Cas tried to speak but his mouth was so dry, all he managed to do when he breathed out ,was cough.He looked around for some escape or weapon. Nothing was useful.

Cas's heart pounded in his chest when he heard a door open. Footsteps approached him quietly until they stopped right behind him. " hey cas." The man whispered huskily, sliding his hands down Cas's chest. The man giggled , spun around,and sat right on Cas's lap. " Samson, why?" "Aww Cas, you're so cute when you're angry." Samson said putting his arms lovingly around Cas's neck."get off of me." Cas said with his voice cracking. 

Samson frowned. "Are you thirsty." Cas didn't respond. Samson got up and walked to the corner of the room, the darkness blocking him from being seen by cas. He walked out of the dark and over to cas ,water bottle in hand. "Are  
You thirsty Cas." Samson smirked, repeating his question.

"Yes". Cas spoke softly, his eyes on the concrete floor.Samson unscrewed the cap of the water. "Well opened up." Cas lifted his head and opened his mouth, waiting for the cool water to relive his dry throat. Samson poured the water in Cas's mouth, spilling some on his chin. After half the water in the bottle was gone ,Samson twisted the cap back on. 

"So cas." Samson sat on his lap facing him again. " I was wondering, why did you come home with me". " I came to question you abou." "About the case , yeah I know. That's what you told you buddies , but what was the real reason." Samson interrupted. Cas was silent. "Come on Cas tell me Samson pouted." Samson leaned closer to Cas , his lips touching Cas's ear. " did you come with because you wanted me?"Samson whisper huskily. 

Cas didn't respond, he just looked down. " it's ok Cas , it's ok because I want you too." Samson purrs in his ear. Cas blushed furiously when Samson started to nibble on his ear. "Stop" Cas cried out when Samson grabbed his cock through his jeans. "You know you want this Cas , just give in ." Samson growled. 

He grabbed Cas's chin to look up at him and kissed him roughly.  
Samson asked for an entrance ,but Cas firmly kept his mouth shut. Samson pulled Cas's hair back roughly ,giving him the upper hand by sticking his tongue down Cas's throat.Cas bit down on Samson tongue tasting blood. 

"Ow ,you BITCH." Samson yelled slapping Cas across the face. "You're gonna pay for that," Samson said taking off his belt. Cas eyes widened. Samson put the belt around Cas's neck like a collar and started choking him. Cas couldn't do anything, his hands and his feet were tied up. This is how I'm going to die Cas thought, tears slipping from his face. 

Right when Cas thought he was going to pass out, Samson loosened the belt. Cas coughed and took in as much air as he possibly could, fearing more choking. " Now Cas , since you bit me ,this is how things are going to play out." Samson growled as he unzipped his pants, taking his cock out. (Which was already hard).

"You're gonna suck my cock until I cum, and when I cum you're going to swallow every last drop. If you don't ,if you bite or use teeth I am going to choke you." Cas started to cry. "Hey hey don't cry," Samson said softly. "You were bad and you need to be punished ,it's nothing personal." "Now open up." Samson smirked.

Cas complied and opened his mouth wide .Samson wasting no time slamming his cock in. "Ah fuck so warm." Samson groaned slowly fucking Cas's face. Cas eyes were watering but, he didn't let the tears fall. He wanted to stay strong. "look up at me Cas, I want to see those beautiful eyes as I fuck you mouth." Samson purred.Cas slowly looked up at him. Samson smirked and started fucking his mouth furiously. 

Samson soon came moaning "Cas".  
He slowly pulled out ,so his Semen wouldn't spill out. "Now swallow." Cas did as he was told grimacing at the taste. "Good boy Cas." Samson patted his head. Cas held his face down as he heard Samson leaving the room. 

"Please save me Dean."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if someone of you don't like this chapter. And I'm sorry for the delay, I was very busy.


	5. Announcement

I'm sooooooo sorry I haven't been updating this story, I'm just kinda in a creative slump. Would any of you like to give me suggestions for the story or how to get my creativity flowing? Thanks!! I'll try to get a chapter out by Friday. Leave comments please, and again I'm sooo sorry.


	6. "Dean on a mission "

Dean please slow down." Sam raised his voice. "Cas just came back , and I'll be DAMNED if he gets taken away from me again " Dean said with a murderous look in his eyes. "How do you even know if Samson took Cas , anything could've happened." Sam sighed. "You heard what the sheriff said, Samson has a criminal record." 

"Yeah ,a couple of DUY's and grand theft auto, but that was when he was young. He could have changed, and it's not like we're innocent when it comes to the law." Sam brushed a few strands of hair behind his ear.

Dean look at Sam with a warning look. "we're not like that ,we brake the law to help people." Dean pulled the car to a stop." we're here." Dean took a deep breath in and slowly let it out. He pulled his key out of the ignition and got out of the impala,slamming the car door.

Sam rubbed his temples and got out of the car to follow his furious older brother. Dean waisted no time banging on the door and ringing the door bell annoyingly. The door opened up, slamming it hard. "What do you want." Samson said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Dean took the opening and pinned Samson against the wall ,gun pointed at him. " where's cas ." Dean spat. " Dean ,stop,someone might see." " Let them see." Dean said eyes glinting with a dangerous look. Samson took his chance when dean looked way to punch dean in the jaw and run. 

He didn't get to far before both sam and dean tackled him too the ground. Dean punched him in the gut,making Samson clutch his stomach in pain. Dean placed his gun on the right side of Samson jaw, "Where the hell is Cas". "Who"? Dean nodded to sam; Sam walked to the front door ,closed it and locked it. 

Sam walked I the room, "Samson tell us where Cas is , or otherwise you'll regret it. "Who's Cas", Samson said smirking.  
Dean squeezed the trigger.


	7. "Angry Dean"

The gun went off with a loud bang echoing off the walls."Dean , you could have killed him we need him ALIVE to find Cas ." Dean didn't respond he just glared at Samson ; who was now plugging his ears and face scrunched in agony. "Let's go back to the motel, he won't be able to hear for a couple of hours." Dean spoke as he threw Samson's (now unconscious) body over his left shoulder. Sam just sighed then helped his brother tie Samson up, and throw him in the back set of the impala.

Samson woke up two and a half hours later. "DEAN , he's awake." Sam shouted. Dean came in the room with a glass of amber liquid and bras knuckles on his right hand. Sam scrunched up his face in worry, " dean hold back a little, killing him won't help Cas." Dean sipped his whiskey, " let's get on with it , where's Cas?" Samson rolled his neck releasing some audible cracks . "I told you I don't know him ." " Your still going with that answer huh." Dean lend over him nails ,digging into one of his thighs. "Well let me help refresh your memory," dean said punching him square in the jaw. He then grabbed his face making Samson look at him . "he's about 6 ft ; has black hair, was wearing a tan trench coat, a backwards tie , and has the bluest eyes you'll ever see." 

Sam looked at his brother.He was worried that if they didn't find Cas , dean would go over the edge.He Knew how Dean felt about cas , even if dean didn't Admit his feelings. Sam was brought back to reality when Samson spoke up. " Oh yeah, now I remember, he's the guy with the nice tight ass." Dean stared squeezing his neck with both his hands, choking him out with a twitch in his eyes." Dean stop ," Sam said pulling dean off roughly. Dean walk out of the hotel room ,braking a lamp and punching a hole in the wall in the process. 

Dean came back a few hours later when Sam called him. When dean got back, Sam told him to sit down. " what's going on , and where's that worthless trash," dean said angrily. " He in the bathroom, but just listen." Sam took Dean's silence as corporation. " Samson told me where cas is," Sam spoke slowly. "Then what are we waiting for ," Dean said jumping up off the bed. " Well he didn't tell me where he is but he said that he would show us , on one condition." Sam bit his lip . " what is it ." Dean scowled. " We have to promise not to kill him ."

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote this.jkwehfsnsjdjbsiqjkjs.This is my first ever fanfic I have ever written ( besides ones in my head) I apologize if it was not good , I am new to this . I will be posting a new chapter every Friday (not this Friday though). Sorry if the smut was badly written . I'm going to do ahhhhhh... mmmmm research to learn how to write it better.I hope you enjoyed. Leave suggestions for the next chapter !!


End file.
